


Jaguar D-Type, the color of the sun

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [223]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight, Mild Spoilers?, Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, post episode one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Her grandfather pokes fun on occasion about how she'll marry an engineer, at least until she turns sixteen and then he pokes fun about how she'll marry thecar.





	Jaguar D-Type, the color of the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



Makeup isn't really Cindy's thing. She likes fixing things too much, likes to get her fingers dirty with motor oil and bearing grease, digging through piles of broken parts and seeing what can be made whole again with what she found inside. It starts when she's a small girl and it doesn't get any different when she grows older. If anything, it gets worse, and about the time girls her age are getting into boys-- and getting boys into them-- Cindy is getting into motors. Properly, this time, with a part-time job at her grandfather's garage. She tried Takka's, in honor of trying not to distract all the guys who worked for her pappy, but being a waitress at a diner turned out to not be for her. _Engines,_ however...

Her grandfather pokes fun on occasion about how she'll marry an engineer, at least until she turns sixteen and then he pokes fun about how she'll marry the _car._

But while makeup isn't really her thing, she still learned how to do it, working for Takka. It's nice to be able to trade tips with the young ladies at the station, to prove to their boyfriends and husbands that a woman can be pretty and talented at the same time. It was important to her to project that image.

She gives up the jumpsuit about the time she turns eighteen, because she can, because it's easy enough to do. It's easier to get in and out of the engines too, with less fabric to get caught on the metal, easier to slide her arms into the tighter spaces. She'd always been thin as a girl, and she fills out some as a teenager, but it's in all the right places to catch men, not car parts. Not unless she needs to crawl all the way into the motor, at any rate. And anyway, she doesn't want to catch men. She has cars to fix.

That's what she's doing when Lunafreya shows up, actually. Fixing cars.

Well, to be fair, a lot of people show up. But none of them walk the way she does, with the precision and raw power and surety of herself. None of them rock a dress quite like that, all sleek and accented lines, even damaged by whatever the actual hell is going on in Insomnia. She's a goddess, is what she is, hair a golden halo, and Cindy is absolutely sure that she has found _the_ most beautiful canary yellow Jaguar D-Type on the _whole star._

She wishes she had remembered to do her makeup this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This marks my 350th fic posted on Ao3. Wheeee.


End file.
